I Saw Mommy Kissing Danny Phantom!
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: This is the story of how Mara Fenton learned Daddy's secret. Oneshot unless it's super popular. I promise you'll love this story because it's really cute! ;D


**I Saw Mommy Kissing Danny Phantom**

**By ~PrennCooder**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**But Mara Fenton is my OC**

**Please review!**

**This is the oneshot telling how four-year-old Mara Fenton learned daddy's secret. :D (btw Mara Fenton is from my story, Daddy's Little Heroes)**

(Mara's POV)

My bedroom was in a small apartment on the second floor. I lived there with my parents. I was just about to start primary school, mommy said. I could overhear mommy and daddy talking in the hallway because my door was open just a sliver. I climbed out of my toddler bed and crawled slowly to the door.

"Danny, Mara will be safe at primary school. Then you can finally go back to your old career." Mommy said gently.

Being four, I had no idea what a "career" was, but it didn't take a genius to know that somehow _I_ was preventing daddy's "career".

I could hear daddy pacing. "Do you really think Mara will be safe there? While we're going back to ghost-hunting?"

"You could always get one of your sisters to watch her."

"Jazz's too busy. But Danielle might. And besides, Mara likes Danielle better."

"So it's settled then. After school, Mara will go stay at Aunt Danielle and Uncle Tucker's place."

"Agreed." Daddy said. "I'll go ask Danielle right now."

They stopped talking now. Had they walked away?

There was a blinding flash of light just then. I shut my eyes, but that didn't seem to make a difference. All of a sudden, it was gone. I had to know what that was.

Bravely, I held my breath as I peeked through the door's slit.

I gasped silently at who I saw. It was no longer daddy standing with mommy, but it was _Danny Phantom_. And they were hugging and kissing. I just noticed that me and Danny Phantom shared the same snow white hair.

"Mommy!" I screamed impulsively. I had now gotten their attention, I hope. "What are you doing?"

Mommy and Danny Phantom stopped to look at me. They looked very uncomfortable and suddenly very serious.

"Mara, do you know who this is?" Mommy asked me.

Slowly but surely, I emerged from my alcove. "That's Danny Phantom." I pointed a finger and lowered my eyebrows. "Does daddy know you've been hugging him?"

Mommy and Danny Phantom exchanged cautious glances and seemed to be reading each other's minds.

"We weren't going to tell you just yet…" Mommy began.

"…But it's time you learned." Said Danny Phantom.

The blinding light appeared again, and I could see that it came from two rings that appeared on Danny Phantom's waist. This time, I kept my eyes open so that I could see. And what I now saw was my daddy standing there.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"You see, Mara," daddy picked me up, "I'm a very lucky guy because, well, I'm a ghost and a human. I can change into a ghost when I want to, and I can also become human when I want to. There are only a small handful of people like me in the whole world."

"Four, actually." Mommy said.

"And two of them are bad guys." Daddy added.

I gasped.

"Aunt Danielle is just like me." Daddy smiled.

"What about me, then?" I asked, hoping I was both ghost and human.

"Mara, you are a ghost. You're a full ghost, which is the last thing I expected to have in my child. Since I'm only _half_ ghost, and you're _all_ ghost, that means you have more powers than me."

"Powers?" I asked doubtfully.

"Sure, all ghosts have powers." Mommy said.

"Are you a ghost?" I pointed toward her.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm human. But I have a special power." She held out her hand and electricity swirled around, all yellow and cackling.

"That stuff's the same color of my eyes." I said.

"Your daddy and I have powers, and those powers are part of us." Mommy said.

"One day, you'll learn to use your powers and become just as powerful as me."

"Wait a minute, if you're Danny Phantom, than that means that you're the leader of that big famous team that the neighborhood kids always talk about."

Mommy and daddy nodded. I smiled.

"So can we count you in?" They looked at me.

"In what?"

"As an honorary member of the team."

I beamed. "Of course!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you daddy. I love you, too, mommy."

"I was just about to ask Danielle to watch over you, but now that you know everything, I suppose we don't have anything to worry about by letting you be at primary school." Daddy said.

"Mara, sweetie, what we live in is called the Ghost Zone. Everybody you meet at primary school will be a ghost." Mommy said. "At primary school, the teachers will teach you the basics of using your powers."

"Before, I didn't want to go. But now I really do!" I squealed.

"But first, how about a flight around the park?" daddy changed back into Danny Phantom.

I giggled.

He flew us through the wall and all around the neighborhood. I had never before been so happy in my little life! I was the daughter of the coolest guy in the world: Danny Phantom! Wohoo! ^O^


End file.
